Random Mistakes and Events of a Pokemon Trainer
by animatedrose
Summary: Strange and random events that occur in my Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum games. Mainly contains mistakes made when breeding Pokemon. Suggestions are welcome for future chapters. 1st chapter, efforts to breed a Pichu with Volt Tackle fail miserably.
1. Chapter 1: Breeding Pichu, Not!

Hey, everybody! This story was inspired by a severe case of boredom and my problems breeding Pokemon in my Platinum version. This might end up becoming a series of random stories based around my Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum games. Suggestions are welcome and flames will be used to burn my little brother.

And, yes before anybody asks, these are real mistakes I have made in all three of my games. They might seem obvious now but, honestly, they didn't seem too obvious then. Don't ask how this first one happened, please! I don't even know, honest! I probably wasn't thinking straight. And I was desperate to get a Pichu with Volt Tackle. The result…well, continue reading to find out.

Anyways, I just felt like writing something today. Hope you enjoy the randomness. Onto the story!

Random Mistakes of a Pokemon Trainer

Chapter 1: Breeding Pichu (Not!)

"Okay, we're here!" a young girl cried. "Solaceon Town at last!"

"Finally…" an older boy grumbled.

"Oh, shut up! Maybe if you hadn't taken so long with battling Fantina, we'd have been here a long time ago!" the girl barked.

"It was a tough match, okay? Get off my back!" the boy argued.

The girl's name was Sharran. She had shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white T-shirt with short red sleeves, dark blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. A white duffel bag hung from the crook of her left elbow. Perched on her right shoulder was a brilliant yellow Pikachu and standing by her side was a powerful Empoleon.

The boy's name was David. He had spiky black hair and dark blue eyes that always seemed to be glaring at people. He was wearing a black tank top under a dark blue summer jacket that was unbuttoned, blue jeans, and black and blue tennis shoes. Seated on his head, devouring a Spicy Poffin, was a Monferno and standing by his side was a smiling Chansey.

"There's the Pokemon Center!" Sharran pointed out. "And the Daycare, too! Now I can finally get that Pichu I've always wanted!"

"Meh…do what you want. I'm gonna take a nap." David grumbled, yawning. "That Gym battle wore me out!"

"Well, I'm glad I finished most of those pesky battles a long time ago!" Sharran bragged. "I already have seven Gym badges!"

"Yeah, Ms. I'm-too-scared-to-face-Volkner-because-he-looks-scary!" David teased.

"Shut up!" Sharran shouted.

"Make me," David smirked.

"Ugh…you…!!" Sharran stomped her foot angrily. "David, you're such a jerk!"

"I know, I know," David nodded. "Let's go. Time's wasting, Ms. I-want-to-get-a-Pichu-ASAP."

Sharran growled and stomped after her older companion as they entered the Pokemon Center to relax after their long walk from Hearthome City.

Now, you must be wondering why these two are traveling together when they constantly pick on each other. Well, here's your answer. Sharran, having taken a break from the Gym Leader Challenge, encountered David in Oreburgh City nearly three weeks ago. After seeing him defeat Roark despite his newly-evolved Monferno's obvious weakness to Rock-type Pokemon, Sharran decided to help him out during his journey. Not long after they started out, though, they discovered how much they fought. But they continued to stay together as friends.

The moment David stepped into their rented room, he flopped down in one of the beds. "Oh, sweet heaven above! Thank you!"

"Dude, it's just a bed." Sharran pointed out.

"After that long walk, it's not just a bed." David argued. "It's my beautiful sanctuary of rest and comfort. All I need now is a hot babe and for you to disappear."

"Well, I'm glad that's just a dream. That would never happen to you." Sharran giggled.

"Oh, you say that now but when I'm happily married to a rich and beautiful maiden, you'll be begging me for forgiveness."

"Not gonna happen!" Sharran replied. "Now then, time to head to the Daycare and get my Pichu. Let's go, Pikachu!"

"How are you gonna get one?" David asked. "Your Pikachu's male. You need a female Pikachu carrying a Light Ball to get a Pichu with Volt Tackle."

"Well, I know another way to get a Pichu with Volt Tackle!" Sharran argued. She snagged one of David's Poke Balls off the bedside table. "I'm taking your Chansey for a bit. See you later!" She was gone in a flash.

David blinked in confusion. "Why the heck would she want my Chansey?" he wondered. Then he shrugged. "Who cares? Back to heaven!" Flopping back into bed, he proceeded to fall asleep.

Sharran, on the other hand, skipped to the Pokemon Daycare and dropped off her Pikachu and David's Chansey. Then she began to jog back toward Hearthome City. Nearly an hour later, she jogged back and checked in on her two Pokemon.

"Here you go, young lady. Your Chansey was holding it." The Daycare Man handed over a Pokemon Egg to the overjoyed girl. "Have a nice day!"

"I will! Thank you!" Sharran was quick to grab her two Pokemon and race back to the Pokemon Center. Bursting into the room, she shook David awake. "Look, it worked! I was right!"

"Good for you. Now let me sleep." David groaned.

"Fine,"

David fell back asleep instantly. Sharran sat on her bed and hugged the egg to her chest, smiling. _I've got one. I've finally got a Pichu Egg. I've finally got one. Yes!_

_Three weeks later…_

David emerged from the Pastoria City Gym victorious. "Who's the man now, Sharran? Me!"

"You got lucky…again. Your Infernape nearly died in there!" Sharran said. She glanced down at the egg in her arms. "Man, this taking forever to hatch. I thought Pichu were fast hatchers."

"Just be patient. It'll hatch soon enough." David replied.

_Two weeks later…_

Sharran walked away from the Spear Pillar, clutching the Master Ball in one hand and the egg in her other hand. David was waiting in the chamber beyond and walked toward her when she emerged. Noticing the Master Ball, he understood.

"You had to do what you had to do," he said.

Then he noticed the egg shaking. Cracks were spider-webbing across its surface and bits of shell were falling off. Then the egg shattered, revealing the baby within it. But it wasn't what Sharran had been waiting for five weeks to hatch.

"It's a…a…" Sharran couldn't speak correctly anymore.

David sweat-dropped in embarrassment. "Sharran, did you breed my Chansey with your Pikachu?" he asked.

Sharran nodded slowly.

"Oh," David muttered. "Well, you're out of luck! Might as well check its move set and see if you got lucky."

Picking up her PokeDex, she pointed it at the baby and gaped in shock. "No way!" she cried.

"What?" David peered over her shoulder and gaped. "Holy! That's lucky! Maybe this little guy won't be completely useless to you, Sharran. Thunderbolt, Thunder, Shock Wave, Iron Tail…it's practically a Normal-type version of your Pikachu!"

"I know!" Sharran cried.

David peered at the baby, and then peered back at Sharran. "…Trade?"

"No!" Sharran yelled. "She's _my_ little baby! Isn't that right, my little sweetie?" She hugged the baby and glared at David. "…MINE!!" Then she took off running like a madman on steroids.

"Hey, wait up! My Chansey was the one who laid the egg, so I should have it!" David yelled, running after her. "Come back here, Sharran!"

"NEVER!!"

"WAIT!!"

"NO!!"

"I MEAN IT!!"

"SO DO I!!"

As the pair raced through the tunnels of Mt. Coronet, arguing over the ownership of the egg, Cyrus shook his head in shame. "How did I lose to those two idiots? All this over a baby Chansey…" Turning, he stalked away into the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you think? Yes, I just had to add Cyrus in there at the very end. I couldn't figure out any other way to reveal the identity of the baby and my mind just screamed, "CYRUS!!" so it ended like this.

YES, this Chansey is totally legit! If you don't believe me, I'll…sick David on you! Get them, boy!

David: What am I, your guard dog? I'm human too, you know.

So? I can do what I want with you. I'm your creator. Now go!

David: Fine. How's this? Rawr.

Do it with more feeling!

David: Anymore feeling and I'll get sick.

Oh, fine! Forget you! *turns back to readers* I hope you enjoyed this utterly random story I decided to write. It's all true, honest. Suggestions, as said before, are welcome as ideas for future chapters. This series will end whenever I stop getting random ideas or random suggestions. Anything goes, I guess. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Poor, Poor Starly

Hey again, guys! This idea and the next chapter's idea involve the same theory: the HM move Fly. They were inspired by the comments and pic made by morganchan on Deviantart. The pic is here if you want to see it: http:// morganchan. deviantart. com/ art/ Pidgey-Express-47604805 (take out the spaces).

Yes, I will most likely stick with using Sharran and David until I get bored of them and make new trainers to use in my torturous drabbles. *evil smile* I hope you enjoy this and the next few chapters involving strange uses of HMs. Suggestions would be nice, too. Onto the story!

Chapter 2: Poor, Poor Starly

"Sharran, I'm tired of walking." David complained. "Why don't we fly the rest of the way to Canalave City?"

"I wish we could but I'm pretty sure none of my Pokemon can use Fly, David." Sharran grumbled.

"Don't you have a Flying-type Pokemon?" David asked.

"Yes, just my little Starly,"

"Oh, great!" David complained.

These two trainers were forced to walk through the bitter cold as they tried to travel to Canalave City from Snowpoint City. The snow was hitting them hard and numbness was setting in. And, to make things even worse, night was falling over the land of Sinnoh. Basically, Sharran and David were having a very bad day.

"Why not just try it?" David suggested.

"Fine, if it'll shut you up!" Sharran growled, picking up Starly's Poke Ball and the Fly HM.

"I'll shut up when we get to Canalave!" David barked back. "And get out of this freaking cold! Ugh…I can't feel my nose anymore, darn it!"

"Good for you," Sharran muttered.

The HM glowed and Starly chirped playfully. Her PokeDex pinged, prompting her to pick it up. "**Congratulations! Your Starly learned the move Fly!**" it reported.

"Holy...it actually can learn it." Sharran giggled. "David, we've got our ticket out of here!"

"Finally! What did I tell you?" David laughed. "Let's move it! This blizzard's getting worse!"

"Right! Starly, use Fly to Canalave City!" Sharran ordered.

The tiny bird grabbed the pair's sleeves in both claws, squawking an affirmative. Raising her wings, she flapped them and dispersed the snow flying all around them momentarily. Pumping her wings, Starly hauled the two Pokemon trainers off of the ground…

David sweat-dropped. "You're kidding…right? This is all the higher she can carry us?"

"Uh…" Sharran sweat-dropped, too.

They were hovering only three or four inches off of the ground and making little progress. But Starly refused to give up, flapping her wings as she headed toward the direction of Canalave City.

"This is gonna be one long flight," David said.

"Maybe we should've just walked." Sharran muttered.

_Two hours later…_

The elders and young children turned to watch in surprise as the tiny Starly came through carrying the two trainers by their sleeves. A few kids pointed and laughed, causing Sharran's shame to grow.

"My, what are you two doing?" Cynthia's grandmother asked.

"Going to Canalave City," David replied. "But I don't think we're gonna be there for quite a while."

"Why don't you switch flying Pokemon?" the elder asked.

"Starly won't let us go," David answered.

"Is something wrong with Sharran?"

"Nah! She's just ashamed," David chuckled.

Sharran continued to hang her head in shame. _I'm so sorry, Starly. Please don't hate me. I didn't know, really. Sooooooorry!_

_One week later…_

Starly finally dropped her load and fell into Sharran's lap, her tiny wings aching. They had made it into Canalave City at long last. One week of flying was all it took to get there. And who just-so-happened to be waiting for them? Canalave City Gym Leader Byron, of course.

"What took you two so long?" he asked.

"Starly was the only Flying-type Pokemon Sharran had on her, so we had to have her fly us here." David explained.

"On that little thing?" Byron pointed at the Starly. "You're kidding! I thought you had a Staraptor on you, David."

"I do?" David checked his Poke Balls and found his Staraptor. "Oh, I do!"

"What?!" Sharran glared at him while cradling her poor Starly in her arms.

"Uh…I guess I forgot thanks to the cold. Sorry?" David slowly started to back away.

"Byron, could you hold her for a second?" Sharran asked, holding her Starly out to him.

"Uh…sure?" Byron took the tiny bird.

Sharran cracked her knuckles. "You lousy, good-for-nothing LIAR!!" she screamed.

"WHAAAA!!" David ran away as fast as he could.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR MAKING MY POOR STARLY SUFFER LIKE THAT, DAVID!!" She tore off after him instantly.

"I'M SORRY!!"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!!"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!"

"DIE!!"

"WHAAAA!!"

Byron sighed and shook his head. "How lucky those two are to be so young." He laughed.

Roark tapped his father on the shoulder. "Uh, dad? I kinda…tore apart your gym during my training. Sorry?"

Byron growled, placing Starly on a nearby tree branch. "…ROARK!!"

"GAAAAH!!" Roark ran away as his father swung his shovel at his head. "I'M SORRY!!"

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL…!!"

"HELP!!"

Starly sighed and shook her head. "Ugh…humans are so weird. I'm glad I'm a Pokemon. Except for the fact that my wings feel like they'll fall off. I wonder why…?!"

The tiny bird, ignoring the pain in her wings, shot off like a rocket after David. "DAVID!!" Sharran and Starly both screamed.

As the sun began to set, we see the shadows of both Roark and David as they run for their lives from Sharran, Byron, and Starly. The Kricketune sing a joyous song as night falls, their background music being the screams of the two humans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol! I seem to have a fetish for making people chase each other at the end of these drabbles. Only this time, Byron and Roark join them! Lol!

Seriously, how can a tiny Starly (or Pidgey or Taillow) fly the trainer from town to town? They weigh less than ten pounds, for Arceus' sake! And the next chapter will only make things crazier. Some Pokemon can learn some pretty weird HM moves.

Felix, I will do your suggestion soon once I get this HM thing off my mind.

Once again, suggestions are welcome. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Incredible Cynthia

I was going to continue on my HM chapters, but my friend gave me this awesome idea involving Cynthia and how she somehow always knows where the heck you are. This is my reason for how she does it. Enjoy. Onto the chapter!

Chapter 3: The Incredible and Magical Cynthia

David and Sharran watched with pity as the defeated Team Galactic goon stumbled away, exhausted from running all the way from Pastoria to the lake. Once he was gone, Cynthia suddenly walked up to them. She smiled upon seeing the pair.

"Well, what a surprise to see you two here already," she commented.

"Well, I _did_ just defeat Crasher wake." David said. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh, nowhere," Cynthia replied. "By the way, have you seen a group of Psyduck blocking Route 210?"

"Yeah," Sharran nodded. "We can't get past them."

"Well, I have a way to help move them. Use this Secret Potion on them and their headaches should be cured." Cynthia gave Sharran the Secret Potion.

"Wow! Thanks, Cynthia!" David replied. "Hey, how about you and me go out for dinner in Veilstone once we ditch this bi—AAAAAH!!"

Sharran stomped angrily on David's foot. "_What_ were you about to call me?"

"Nothing! Owie…" David started hopping around on one foot, rubbing his injured foot. "Dude, you better not have gotten dirt on my shoes!"

"Who cares? And isn't she a little old for you, David?" Sharran asked.

Before David could reply, Cynthia butted in. "Well, I hope that solves your problem. See you later!" The blonde walked away.

Sharran made sure to hit David when she noticed him watching her leave. "Bring out your Staraptor and get us to Solaceon Town."

"Who are you, my mother?!" David demanded.

"I may as well be! You obviously need one!" Sharran barked back.

"…Shut up!" David growled.

Staraptor shook his head in shame before grabbing the two teens by the shoulders and flying to Solaceon Town. Once there, he gratefully dropped them and went back into his Poke Ball. His ears were still ringing from the two trainers shouting at each other. _I hate my life_, he thought.

Once David and Sharran raced their bikes through Solaceon Town and Route 210, they arrived at the café. Sharran sprayed the Secret Potion and waved goodbye as the four Psyduck fled.

"Finally! Let's head back and get some rest. I'm tired!" David said. He turned around to start walking…and crashed straight into Cynthia. "…Boobs…"

"Pervert!" Sharran shouted, hitting him on the head with her Pikachu's Iron Tail.

"Ow…" David slid to the ground, unconscious.

"Sorry about him." Sharran said, glaring at the unconscious boy. "Hey, how did you get here so fast? We only saw you near the Lakeside Resort five minutes ago. You can't get from there to here in five minutes and, as far as I know, you don't have Fly."

"Oh, I have my ways." Cynthia replied. "I was wondering if you would bring this Old Charm to my grandmother since you're heading toward Celestic Town."

"Sure, why not?" Sharran shrugged. "I'll be taking him."

"Good luck on your journey, Sharran. I hope you gain the courage to finish the Gym Leader challenge one day." Cynthia said.

"Why?" Sharran asked.

"Oh, no reason. Bye!" Cynthia walked away.

"…What a weird woman." Then Sharran got to thinking. "She likes folklore and Legendary Pokemon. Maybe one of them are helping her find us! Yeah, that's it!"

Grabbing David, she walked back to Solaceon Town with a smirk.

_Two weeks later…_

"Boss Cyrus…" Mars whimpered.

"What was that thing?" Jupiter asked, scared.

"It must've been Giratina,"

"Cynthia!" David cried.

"How the heck is everyone finding us up here?!" Sharran shouted.

"Oh, just a guess," Cynthia replied.

"Some guess," Sharran muttered. _It must be one of these three Legendary Pokemon. It just has to be!_

"We must follow Giratina. Sharran, come with me." Cynthia said.

"I'll go with you!" David volunteered.

"No, only Sharran and I must go." Cynthia argued.

"Why? I don't want to go." Sharran muttered.

"Let's go!" Cynthia grabbed Sharran's hand and dragged her into the portal, entering the Distortion World.

_A few hours later…_

Cynthia and Sharran stepped out of the portal, exhausted but victorious. While David practically showered Cynthia with unwanted affection, Sharran stared down at the Master Ball in her hands. _Maybe Cynthia won't be able to magically find us anymore now that I caught Giratina…even if I didn't want to…_

Sharran reluctantly broke the news to Mars and Jupiter of Cyrus' decision to remain in the Distortion World. Once they left, Prof. Rowan herded her and David out of Mt. Coronet. It was only then that she noticed Cynthia had strangely vanished…again!

_Three weeks later…_

Sharran took a deep breath and took a step forward onto the boat that would take her to the Battle Frontier. She had gone ahead and conquered her fear of Volkner, going so far as to defeat the entire Elite Four. Battling Cynthia as Pokemon Champion had been a shock but she did it nonetheless. Cynthia hadn't magically appeared since.

Just as she was about to board the boat with David, a hand landed on her shoulder. "My, you've sure gotten stronger since we last met."

"Cynthia!" David cried in joy.

"How did you—" Sharran started.

"That's my little secret, Sharran." Then Cynthia went on to ramble how life between Pokemon and humans was harmonic and such. Just before she left, she smiled at Sharran. "I still have two back-ups, dear. Bye!"

Then it hit Sharran. _Dialga and Palkia! Ooh! Cynthia, I hate you!_ Sharran mentally screamed.

David poked her. "Dude, are you okay? Your face is red. Dude? Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Sharran rode the rest of the way in silence, plotting a thousand different ways to kill her 'personal stalker', Cynthia. And David continued poking her just to keep himself amused through the whole ride.


End file.
